1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in a connector connected with a metallic or resinous tube which is disposed in an automobile, machine, or apparatus to supply oil, air, or the like and the diameter of which is less than about 20 mm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector of this kind is shown in FIG. 21, where the body is indicated by numeral 21. The body 21 has a connecting tubular wall 22 at its front end, and this wall 22 extends along the axis of the body. The body 21 has a large stepped chamber 23 which is in communication with a communication hole 24 formed in the tubular wall 22. The rear end of the tubular wall 22 forms a support wall portion 23'. Seal ring members 26 are mounted in the large chamber 23 and held by the step portion of this chamber 23. A bush member 27 engages the step portion of the chamber 23 and is mounted on the support wall portion 23'. A socket member 28 has claw walls 25 and 25' inclined forwardly, and their front ends are opposite to each other. The socket member 28 has an annular wall 28' near its rear end. The annular wall 28' has a stepped portion mounted on the support wall portion 23'. The tubular wall of the large chamber 23 of the body 21 is provided with slots 29 and 29' in which the claw walls 25 and 25' are engaged. A tube P.sub.o is connected with the large chamber 23 at a point. An outwardly swelling wall portion is mounted near this point inside the chamber 23. The claw walls 25 and 25' are in resilient contact with the swelling wall portion.
In this conventional structure, the rear annular wall 28' of the socket member 28 is mounted on the support wall portion 23' of the body 21 in assembling the connector. At the same time, the claw walls 25 and 25' of the socket member are caused to engage the slots 29 and 29' in the large chamber 23 inside the body 21. Therefore, when the socket member 28 is mounted, the peripheral wall portion of the base portions 28" of the claw walls 25 and 25' is caused to pass through the inside of the support wall portion 23' while compressing the claw walls 25 and 25'. The claw walls are pressed from the rear of the large chamber 23. Consequently, it is necessary that the whole product including the body 21 have a large diameter. Further, the product has a large axial dimension, because the socket member is mounted on the support wall portion 23' which is continuous with the large chamber 23 and with its tubular wall. For these reasons, when the connector is used in limited space, it interferes with other parts, thus frequently presenting problems.
The aforementioned large diameter elongates the claw walls 25 and 25' of the socket member 28. Thus, the force with which the claw walls 25 and 25' make resilient contact with the swelling wall portion of the tube P.sub.o is reduced. Also, permanent set or strain is produced. In this way, the tube P.sub.o may come off while the connector is being mounted. Furthermore, the above-described force may weaken, so that the connector may get loose. Hence, the connection becomes unstable over a long term. In this manner, various problems take place.